The Fall Of Kuroyuri
by Psyga315
Summary: Li Ren confronts the Mayor over Nora's presence in Kuroyuri and what she would possibly bring to thr village, but most importantly, what to do about her.


Li Ren stepped into the Mayor's office, where several people have already picked their seats. They all turned to Li.

"Ah, Ren, glad you could make it." The Mayor, Kuroto, said. He then extended his hand to an empty seat. Li glared and got to his seat.

"I saw her again. The girl. Some kids were picking fun at her." Li said. The group chartered a bit. Kuroto just shook his head.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Kuroto said. One of the people slammed his hand on the table.

"Something must be done about this!" He said. Li nodded.

"I will make arrangements to-" That's when another man barked up.

"This urchin keeps robbing from us! And not to mention her situation. Orphans can get extremely sad thanks to their circumstances." He said.

"W-what?" Li asked.

"Exactly. Which is why I am going to declare that if anyone is to see this urchin again, she is to be killed on sight." Kuroto said. Li stood up and glared at him.

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea what you're insinuating?" Li asked.

"Of course I am. In order to prevent her from attracting Grimm, we must euthanize her and pray that her next life is a good one." Kuroto said.

"You're talking about killing a child! That's insane! Emotions aren't the only way to attract Grimm." Li said. One of the people just chuckled.

"Yes, yes, this will be another one of your anecdotes of a Huntsman, but we're a village, not some Kingdom or Academy. We have to look out for ourselves. You saw what happened to Oniyuri, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but this is different. We can give this child a better life. I will take the burden and adopt her." Li said. "It's better than killing a child." He glared at Kuroto.

"Ren, I know how much you want to save everyone, but you're not getting the picture. The longer she stays alive, the better the chance we'll be ambushed by Grimm. Even if you adopt her, there's a chance she won't feel better overnight. Our best option is to give her a peaceful death." Kuroto said. Li gritted his teeth and pulled out his bow, arrow pointed right at Kuroto. The group began to get their weapons out, but Kuroto held up his hand.

"I have seen bandits commit horrendous crimes just so that the Grimm can clean up their mess. I've seen many children who have murdered by them. You want to lure Grimm in? Let's line up children against the wall and shoot them in the head! We might be attracting one right now with what you're suggesting. Perhaps I should kill _you_ and save us the trouble." Li said.

"Go ahead then…" Kuroto smirked and stood up. "If you believe this will save Kuroyuri, then go ahead." Li roared and let loose an arrow right at Kuroto, the arrow glowing green as it flew. Kuroto quickly pulled out a sword and the arrow hit the blood red blade, its green energy seeping into the blade for a brief moment before the blade became red again.

"You naïve idiot. What I'm going to do is for the safety of Kuroyuri. If you are to stand in its way, then it will be an act of treason." Kuroto said before he slashed his sword right at Li, sending the green energy right back at him and knocking him right onto a wall. As he fell down, ripples of aura surged through his body. He struggled to get up as Kuroto walked towards him. "And you know what we do to traitors in Kuroyuri, right?" He sneered, the tip of the blade pointed towards Li. Li got up and growled.

"I will not let you hurt that child… Even if it's the last thing I do…" The blade soon pressed itself against his neck. Kuroto smiled.

"Then too bad that the last thing you'll do is die like the idiot you are." Before Kuroto could drive the blade into his neck, the council heard a crash.

"What was that?" One of them asked. Another person ran out to see what was happening outside.

"Guys! You have to see this!" He shouted. The group then looked out the window as Kuroto muttered up…

"By the Gods…" He said. The group could see a silhouette of a large horse being rode on by a larger man, though it seemed as though the man's legs were fused to the horse's body.

"I knew it! The girl is to blame for this!" One of the guys said. Li got up. This was the final straw.

"ARE YOU BLIND, BLOODY FOOL!? It's attracted to your desires to murder an innocent little girl!" He readied his bow in case they would attack him, but Kuroto merely looked at Li and shook his head.

"In either case, we're too late. This is the largest Grimm we've ever seen, Ren. You don't like the way we run things? Fine. You and your family are banished." Kuroto said.

"What?" Li asked.

"Get your family and that girl far away from Kuroyuri. If the Grimm is indeed attracted to her suffering, then you can lure it away." Kuroto said.

"You… You monster!" Li said.

"You either do what I say or I kill you right here and now!" Kuroto said. Li simply glared at Kuroto. "Consider this mercy."

"I won't forgive you for this, Kuroto." Li said as he ran off. Kuroto then turned around and anticipated the Grimm that would inevitably wipe out the village of Kuroyuri.

* * *

Kuroyuri was now a desolated village, laid to ruin by the Creatures of Grimm oh so many years ago. Much like other villages, people seldom come to the ruined hamlet, with the only people being interested in the loot left behind.

Case in point, a group of men with white masks came into Kuroyuri. As they scavenged, a red haired man with a red lined white mask looked over to where the Mayor's office once stood. He walked over to it and kicked away some large debris. As he looked down, he sneered.

Beneath his feet was a red bladed sword. Perfect for his revolution against humanity.


End file.
